The Date
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Yuugi finally gets up the courage to ask Yami out on a date. But when things start to go horribly wrong for the two duelists, will they be able to enjoy their date despite things gone arry? R&R! DEDICATED TO YAOISHOUJO!
1. A Brave Question

This was originally based on something I was happy about... but that's changed. Since this is dedicated to YaoiShoujo, this is what I see a date with her would be like if we ever went one. Heh. Love ya,. Smitty! ::kiss::

I do not own Yuugiou in any way, shape, or form. I need some new funny disclaimers, though.

Yuugi POV

"Yami..." I said, rather reluctantly. Yami was sitting at the end of my bed and was looking at a gamer magazine.

"Hmm?" He mumbled as he turned the page. He never looked up at me even once. I sighed heavily. My heart was pounding in my chest and I could feel my face burning bright red. I could not control myself; I felt so anxious, yet excited. Yami knew how I felt about him, but I had never actually had the courage to ask him... until now.

"Yami..." I said again. That was all that came out. Sigh. Perhaps I did not have the courage after all. I mean, he was my yami spirit; what was I supposed to do? Why could he not see it? Why could he not see that my heart cried out for him?

Yami looked over the top of the page as my mind had wandered off in it's own little world once again. He brought me abruptly back to Earth when he cleared his throat suggestively. "Hikari," He said, sounding a little bored. "Did you want to tell me something?"

"Uh... ha... hai!" I stammered. My eyes fell as did my face and I fidgeted my hands together. I did not have the strength at all. I could not ask him on a date. What if he said no? What if he rejected me and called me a baka and laughed at me with all my friends behind my back? Okay... so I knew he would not laugh at me with anyone. I was being paranoid. What was I supposed to think, though? The more silence that sustained us and the more time that went by, the more I began to realize that I simply could not do it. I could not tell him how I felt and I could not ask him out on a date. After so many passing moments, I had so many doubts in my mind. I simply could not go through with it.

Once again, my thinking had gotten the better of me, for I did not notice that Yami had laid down flat on my bed, his face inches from mine. I felt my cheeks burn a new shade of red. "Tell me, Yuugi." He said. "What is it?"

"Are... are you sure you want to know?" I asked, still feeling nervous. The pounding of my heart had soared up that I could hear little else than the echo of it within my ears.

"Yes." He replied. "I am sure I want to know. Now tell me." I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and honesty. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was in the middle of asking him out.

"... I know that you have not said anything either way about you and me together and I have been thinking and... well... it really would not hurt anyone if we went on a date would it? I mean, one innocent little date is not much. It's not asking too much, is it? Because--"

"I'll go." Instantly, I stopped rambling. My eyes shooting open in shock, I gasped.

"Re-- really?"

"Yeah." He replied, shrugging. "Like you said, it won't hurt anyone. We could go to the movies or something." He then went back to sitting at the end of my bed and looking at the gamer magazine. I was astonished and just sat there, frozen. When I got over my surprise and heart-stopping shock, I was so happy that I wanted to jump all over the room and bounce off all the walls. Yami wanted to go on a date with me! Yami! A DATE! With me! I could not contain my excitement. As I got up and bounced around, Yami barely looked up from his magazine. But from beneath it, I could tell there was a small smile playing on the pharaoh's lips.

It was that weekend that we had our date. I was so excited. Yami and I walked into the center of Domino City from my grandfather's Kame Game Shop and we went to the movies. I was clinging to Yami's arm and would not let go. I could tell that he was annoyed by this act, but I could not help it. If we were on the date, I wanted everything to be perfect and go my way. Thus, I wanted to hang all over Yami all throughout the night. Haha.

"What do you want to see?" I asked him as we stopped in front of the theatre and looked at the movie posters hanging in the windows.

"How about 'Suspect Zero'?" He suggested.

I made a face as I still clung to his arm. "Too gory. Not date material."

"Okay. Then how about 'Superbabies'?" I made another face; perhaps even more disgusted than the one previous.

"Too stuffy."

Yami sighed loudly in defeat. "Then what do YOU want to see, Yuugi?"

"How about..." I said, looking over the movies and smiling playfully. "How about 'Samurai X'?"

Sighing once again, Yami gave in. "Alright."

"Yayy!" I cheered. I raised my arm in the air, while my other was still locked in Yami's. When our turn came to approach the counter and buy our tickets, the rude and obviously-ready-to-go-home and counting-the-minutes-till-her-done-shift lady sighed in heavy and vacant distaste; as if she knew that we were going to hassle her. In a monotone, she said in a very trained and over-rehearsed statement,

"'Samurai X' and 'Catwoman' are not playing right now. The tape for 'Samurai X' has been damaged and 'Catwoman' has been stolen. We are not showing 'The Village' at the theatre tonight because we are understaffed. Now, what do you want to see?"

Yami glanced at me and saw the look of disappointment in my face. He knew that I had really wanted to see 'Samurai X'. When looking back at the lady, he wasted no time in saying, "Two tickets to see 'Suspect Zero'."

"Yami!" I whined, tugging briefly on his sleeve. He glared at me for a moment.

"What?" He asked after we had gotten our tickets and were moving to the popcorn/candy counter.

"I don't wanna see this movie!" I whined.

"You'll like it." Yami assured me.

"That's not the point!" I interjected. "It's not a date movie! I want to see a nice movie with you!"

Yami then stopped and forced me to turn to him. He was a little pissed. "Look," He muttered. "I'm here on this date with you, okay? The movie you wanted to see is not playing. I know you did not want to see this as top choice, but there was no other real alternative, was there? Just deal with it, Yuugi." I lowered my eyes and felt ashamed. I knew that I was with Yami and, even though the movie was not playing that I wanted to see, I knew I should just deal with it and be happy I was with Yami. Deciding that was what I was going to do, I then smiled and clung to his arm once again, closing my eyes and leaning against him.

"I'm sorry, Yami."

"It's okay. Let's just see the movie, okay?" I nodded my head and smiled. We then got some popcorn and walked to the theatre. On the way, right before we reached the door, the popcorn spilled as Yami tripped on the carpet. The greasiness of the butter splattered all over him and his new clothes. I gasped loudly. But that was the first of the misfortunes that were to befall the two of us on our date that night.

The End; chapter 1

--Ending notes: I hope you liked it! I know it got kinda bland and dull near the end but it is nearly one a.m. What do you want from me? Please review and read the next chapter! Now that my work is done, I shall go and collapse on my bed to sleep. Ja ne! --SKS


	2. A Salute to Bad Manners

"Oh my god! YAMI!" I exclaimed, horrified. Yami stood frozen, his face contorted into a look of absolute shock. I was speechless as I watched the greasy butter slowly slide down his brand new leather clothes. Once Yami started to blink, he moved by lifting his hand to his chest and wiping the butter on his fingers. He stared at the butter as the lights reflected off of it. His eyes slowly transformed from a passive-aggressive attitude to anger. Clenching his fist, he stomped into the bathroom down the hall. I stayed outside anxiously and waited until he came out. He was holding some paper towels in his hand and was still roughly wiping away the butter. He had a look of disgust on the face all along. I felt a sweatdrop slide down my cheek, also feeling my stomach tighten in worry. Yami was in a bad mood, he had to be. His brand new clothes were painted with greasy movie theatre-style buttered popcorn.

Once Yami came out of the bathroom a vein was protruding from his forehead, but the effect seemed to be fading. I felt nervous and tingly as I drew closer to my Yami. Looking up at him slowly, bracing myself for his fury, it never came. When I raised my eyes to meet his face, I recognized the look of control succumbing him. He was trying hard to calm down and not cause a scene. Taking a deep breath, he shakily let it out before looking down at me. He forced a smile across his face. I could tell the act was strained, but it made me happy. I returned his smile with a broad, joyful one.

"Let's go, shall we?" He asked.

"Hai!" I smiled, jumping up slightly. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the assigned theatre.

Once getting inside, the dim lights along the sides of the walls and the light strips down the rugged aisle illuminated the room with just enough to see the minimum of our surroundings. I could hear old popcorn kernels snapping beneath our feet In looking for where we were going to sit, I glanced quickly at some of the people we were passing by. I felt a shiver run down my spine. Overweight, greasy men whose fat sidled over the arm rests of the chair and women who were so grotesque looking that I was thankful we were in a dimly lit room. Some others looked normal but there was a group of about four bishoujos who were giggling and only came to the movie to see the cute boy who only had a small scene. I sighed heavily in both worry and despair. This was definately not the type of atmosphere I wanted on my first date with Yami.

"How about over there?" Yami asked, lifting up his hand and pointing to a seat five rows from the front-- the only part of the theatre that was not contamidated with smelly, disgusting, unwanted people. I looked up at Yami, relieved that there was one area in the dank theatre that could just be for the two of us. I felt a grin descend my lips as my eyes met his. He was no longer pissed or annoyed by the popcorn incident from only a few moments before. He seemed happy and, even if it was just wishful thinking, he seemed excited. Placing his hand around my wrist, he lightly pulled me towards the seats. I felt the light and gentle touch of Yami's slim fingers against my arm. In a sudden movement. I felt my cheeks redden and my heart pound within my chest. I thanked the room once again for being dark-- so Yami would not be able to see my flushed face.

Once we reached the seats, Yami sat down on the outside seat and got comfortable. I stood in the aisle for a moment, just looking at Yami. After several seconds, he looked back at me, confusion encompassing his face as his eyes met mine. "What is it, hikari?" I grinned softly.

"Nothing." I replied. Just looking at him in all his beauty made my heart palpitate. I saw his look of suspicion merge into a softer look. I was about to pass him and sit beside him when someone behind me forcefully pushed me foward so I stumbled and tripped. A bulbous man had brushed behind me and his extremely fat stomach caused me to lose my balance. If that were not embarrassing enough, I opened my eyes to realize I had fallen _directly_ into Yami's waist. "Ei-yah!" I screamed, jumping back immediately, fearful that he would hurt me. Sheepishly and reluctantly, I lifted my head to look at Yami. I dreaded the anger that awaited but I had to look. Astonishingly, he was not angry at all. He was frozen stiff. Yami's whole body looked as if he had been boiled in a pot of water-- every surface of is skin was a deep shade of red.

"Sorry." The fat man grumbled behind me, his words barely able to escape his mouth through the disgusting chubbiness that encompassed his face.

"Sorry!?" The outburst came from in front of me and I jumped. Shocked, I looked at Yami. He was glaring at the man who had bumped into me. "Do you think that you can just apologize!?" My heart sank. He was not worried about me and was only concerned about the stress on him from the incident. "YOU MADE MY HIKARI FALL ONTO THE NASTY FLOOR AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'SORRY'!?" I looked up. Shock, amazement, startlement, surprise... none of those words came close to describe the jolt I felt at Yami's words. He _did_ care about me. My eyes grew softer as I looked at the Yami I loved so much. He was second-to-none.

The fat man raised his eyebrows into his furrowed brow, sending my Yami a very unusual look. "Jeez, dude. I said I was sorry. No need to flip out." With that, he let out a sigh of disgust and waddled his way once again down the aisle.

"Yami..." I said fondly, planning to say something truly kawaii and loveable to cause him to embrace me into his muscular and secure hold. I had not the chance, however. Yami stood and reached out his hand, grabbing my wrist. This time, his touch was a little less gentle and a little more forceful.

"C'mon, hikari." He snapped, still angry. I could see a vein protruding from his right temple as I was dragged along. "Let's go somewhere _else_ to watch the movie." He pulled me roughly across the theatre and we sat near the wall, next to a couple who looked a little too cozy. I sat down beside Yami and remained silent although I did glance at him momentarily to reassure myself that he was okay. He seemed like himself and, after a while, the vein on his temple faded and returned to normal. Once he did, I heard him sigh heavily beside me. "Sorry." My ears perked up and I spun to face him. I knew I was being rude to stare like I was, but I could not help it. Yami did not apologize very often. "I did not mean... to cause a scene back there." I watched him and suddenly recognized the cute blushing on his cheeks. I wanted to squeal and glomp my arms around him, screaming out sentimental endearments of love. However, I resisted. I merely squeezed closer allowing the armrest to jab into my rib and I rested my head softly on the nook of the shoulder. For once, he did not object to being so close to him. He did not growl or shove me or make 'subtle' annoying noises like clearing his throat or drumming his fingers or shaking his arm like Jell-O. He let me stay by him and, for one moment, as I closed my eyes, I felt peaceful.

Unfortunately, fate did not have a live-and-let-live plan for Yami and I that night. As soon as the lights dimmed, I felt Yami's body become alert as he avidly paid attention to the huge screen. The speakers were right by us and loud heavy metal music blared out of the monsturous things, loud enough to make my ears scream. The noise hurt me but seemed to have little effect on my pharaoh. Just when I was about to get comfortable and recognize my cruel fate as this being my date with Yami, the too cozy couple started exchanging saliva.

Right.

Beside.

Me.

It might not have been so bad if the man's aim was not so horrible that he hit me on the nose instead of around the skinny girlfriend's back. Or the fact that there was incessant slurping and murmurs of "Mmmh!" and "Uh-huh!" Shaken and thoroughly disturbed, I tried to inch closer to Yami-- but the pharaoh was paying too much attention to notice me in excruciatingly uncomfortable pain and agony. I tried desperately to ignore the slurping beside me and tried to concentrate all my attention on the screen as the previews went by. I finally had enough when the man's hand jabbed me in the stomach. I pushed his hand roughly away and it was then that Yami noticed I was getting bothered. Glancing over at me, he whispered, "Psst! Hikari!"

"They keep hitting me." I complained in a low voice.

"Oi!" Yami shouted, shocking me and causing me to jump briefly in my seat. He was not talking to me, however. Leaning over me he put his hand on the man's shoulder and gave him a swift shove. This action interrupted the couple's kissing. The man glared over the girl's shoulder to look at yami and tell him off-- but that was before he met the pharaoh's eyes. Letting out a brief, "Hiiii!" He jumped back. I glanced up at Yami and realized why. Yami looked extremely vicious, more so than he had looked before, even when Kaiba had teased him and thrown mud at him in school.

"My hikari," he hissed dangerously at the couple who watched him fearfully. "You're hurting him! Stop slobbering all over each other and distracting us from the movie!" Some people in the theatre clapped while others hissed at Yami's outburst. The couple got up and moved away. With a defiant 'hmmph', he sat back down in his seat. I looked at him with a new-found respect.

"Yami..." I said quietly.

"Shh." Yami snapped. "The movie's about to start." So it was, because the opening credits were beginning. I was not affected by his snapping. I was proud of my pharaoh. For the second time that night, he had stood up for me.

Smiling, I snuggled momentarily against him. "Arigatou." I said quietly.

About a half an hour into the movie, I was beginning to feel much more relaxed about being with Yami. My heart was not pounding as much through anxiety. I was starting to relax and become much more at ease, although that did not necessarily mean that I was paying attention to the movie either. My mind was more focused on Yami. I kept glancing out of the corner of my eye. It was then that I noticed his arm was leisurely placed along the armrest. My heart skipped a beat then pounded loudly within my ears, seeming to drown out the noise of the movie. Slowly, I raised my hand to place it over Yami's. When I was only two inches from his hand, I smelled something nautious; something that smelled like rotten eggs and seaweed. I wrinkled my nose and resisted the urge to gag. I heard a snort and giggle from infront of me and I realized, with great horror, that I was smelling the man's flatulence. Glancing over at Yami, I saw his vein pulsating again.

"Oh, no." I moaned.


	3. A Little Dinner Mishap

I wanna personally thank Cyeshinni for helping me with this chapter. I know I am kinda pathetic. ::haha:: I can't come up with ideas on my own.

"Eto..." I said slowly. I was still nervous and I was wringing my fingers together in the palm of my hand. I was trying to avoid looking at Yami. We had gotten kicked out of the theatre because of Yami's crazed outburst at the guy who was farting. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I was recalled what had happened between the two of them. It was a terrifying memory.

"I'm sorry." It was the second time that Yami had apologized that night, but I had not yet become accustomed to it. I looked up at him and saw that he looked genuinely apologetic. He looked disappointed and... was that remorse I saw written in his face? "I wanted to have a good time with you tonight, Yuugi." My heart jolted and I felt a fire on my cheeks. He wanted to spend time with me? What was he talking about? Was this really my Yami? Was I dreaming these things? But I was not dreaming. "Can I... can I make it up to you?" I was speechless and he must have taken it as a reply of my mind being indecisive, because he suggested almost pleadingly, "We can go to the pizzaria. I'll pay."

When I found my voice again, I smiled and nodded my head. "Hai." I replied. I jumped up beside him and put my arm around his. I could tell that he wanted to pull away but he must have still felt guilty about what had happened, because, for the second time that night, he let me stay by him. Giddy, I was estatic that I had a second chance to turn this date around. No matter what it took, I was determined to make this date a good one.

As the door opened to the lovely establishment known as Pizza Hut (A/N: I have _no_ clue if they have any Pizza Huts in Japan... just please work with me) I was wafted with the intoxicating smell of melting mozzerella, spicy tomatoes and oregano. The entire effect of it was enough to knock me backwards and make my mouth water. I had not realized how hungry I truly was until I entered that resturaunt. I found myself pulling at Yami's shirt sleeve. "Yami..." I whined. "I'm _starving_!"

"I _know_!" He hissed. "Just relax, hikari!" Something about his tone made me shut up instantly. I felt somewhat deflated, but as I looked up at him I still found myself smiling. We had to wait in line after three other customers (who turned out to be all together) and then we were met by the hostess.

As we walked to the hostess' podium, I happened to look up and see beauty beyond anything I had seen before. Considering my only real alternative choice was Anzu, one could understand why I thought this hostess beautiful. She seemed to even possess within her a more pure and innocent beauty than Mai. Yami may have noticed my pull towards her because all of a sudden, he became very huffy and moody.

"Just the two of you for dinner?" She asked with a dazzling smile. I was about to open my mouth and reply happily but Yami cut me off by snapping,

"Yes. Just the _two_ of us."

"Very well." She smiled broadly. Picking up two menus, she then turned her back on us and gestured us to follow her as she led us to our table. As Yami and I walked side by side, I shot him a somewhat demanding questionable look, wanting to know what his problem was. Yami never looked over at me, however, because he kept his eyes on the hostess ahead of us who swayed her hips back and forth. I could see the vein protruding on his forehead again and I felt the usual tingly feeling of nervousness setting from the bottom of my stomach and rising. This was not going to be good. Crossing my fingers within my closed fist, I prayed with all my might that he would not cause a scene in front of all those people. Luckily for me, the hostess sat us both down at a small table opposite each other and then gave us the menus. With a small smile, she turned to leave. Yami did not grab her or make her trip or 'accidentally' send her mind to the Shadow Realm and leave nothing behind but the lifeless embodied shell that was the Pizza Hut hostess.

After the girl was out of earshot, I narrowed my eyes at Yami who had, with calm resolve, picked up his menu and began looking at all the possible selections they were offering. "Yami," I hissed. He did not even raise his eyes to look at mine. I was starting to get a little annoyed. "Yami!"

"What?" He snapped back, finally focusing some of his attention on me.

"What was that all about?" I demanded, intent on keeping my voice down. "You totally sneered at that nice girl! Why? What did she ever do to you?"

Yami rolled his eyes and did not even pretend to hide the sigh of disgust. "Why wouldn't I be annoyed?" He retorted. "You were standing right there, hikari! You were checking her out right in front of me!" I was taken aback in shock and felt my face burn.

"I was not!" I exclaimed defensively. Yami must have not believed my remark because my face was probably a deep shade of crimson.

"Yea, right." He scorned.

"You did not even want to come on this date!" I exclaimed accusingly. It was my turn to make Yami shocked. "Need I remind you of that? You were dreading it the whole time and you were complaining about the movie..."

"I did too want to come on this date with you!" Yami exclaimed, pounding his closed fist on the table once. He caught the attention of several people in the tables around us including mine. "If I didn't, I would have never agreed!" I was speechless. The whole dininghall of the resturaunt seemed to go mute as well, but I was not so sure that was not the cause of my own imagination. I sat there and openly gaped at my yami and watched as he became more uncomfortable. His cheeks accenting a light red hue, he looked away and refused to meet my eyes again. I stayed in this state until someone beside me pulled me out of it.

"Excuse me." I looked over to see the same beautiful girl from before. I stuttered as I desperately tried to respond to her.

"Ha... ha... hai?" I finally managed to choke out.

"Do you need this?" She lifted something slightly up so I could see what she was holding. The second I saw it, my face burned and I swore that I was truly on fire. What she was holding in her arms was a tannish booster seat-- commonly known as a high chair they give to little children and babies. I could hear Yami's snort and his muffled laughter and he tried to hide the fact that he was hystercal behind his closed fist. Face flushed, embarrassed and forever scarred, I could do nothing but gracefully leave my seat and allow her to give the seat to me. She was a nice girl about it and I felt so deflated and hopeless that I was sure nothing else could go wrong that night. I decided to go with it and not make a fool of myself, Yami and the girl who was trying to help.

After she placed the seat properly, she then smiled and I got into it. It fit perfectly and I had not noticed before that it did make a drastic difference. Through my yelling at Yami, I had not noticed how little of the table I had been able to see. Since I was in the booster seat, I was nearly the same height as my yami. I smiled and thanked the girl. Returning her gorgeous smile, she then retreated. I could still hear Yami's muffled laughter. However, only a few moments passed before the girl came back. Leaning close to Yami, she said quietly, "I don't want to embarass you or anything, but your son is so _cute_! I just want to gobble him up!"

"S--so---son!?" Yami exclaimed, a look of upmost horror succumbing his face and mine as well.

"Well, he is your son, isn't he?" She asked innocently. "It's so sweet that you would take your little boy out for some pizza on a Friday night." After she had finished saying what she had come to say, she raised her head and once again flashed her smile at me. When she was gone, my gaze turned back to the frozen-in-shock yami.

"So-- son? Son?" he kept reitterating.

"Yami, calm down. It was a mistake."

"So-- son?"

"Yami, just relax." My hand reached across the table to his and I placed my palm on his quivering fingers.

"Son!?"

"Yami!" Yami seemed to snap out of his trance and his eyes met mine. "Just stop it!" I hissed. "It was a mistake, alright? You aren't my father, and I'm not your son. So what does it matter?"

"It matters because now everyone thinks I'm on a date with my son!" He hissed at me. "I don't want to date my son! I don't even _have_ a son!"

"Stop it!" I snapped. "Just let it go! Are you going to let what that woman said ruin our date? Huh?" He was silent before he muttered,

"No."

"Good." I said defiantly. "Then we can continue our date, right? A lot of bad things have happened, but I want this night to be _good_, Yami. I want my first date with you to be so happy that you'll want to go on _another_ date with me!" Yami's shocked gaze cut me off and I felt my face flush again. What was I saying? Was I insane? As I wallowed in self pity, I did not even notice that Yami had placed his hand on mine until the action had happened. Snapping my head up, my eyes locked onto his. We slowly started pulling closer to each other over the table and our lips were only mere inches apart when...

"HI-YAH!!!"

"BANZAI!"

"YAYY! PAR-TAY!!!!!"

There came a stream of screaming kids of about a dozen or so and they were followed by very stressed out looking parents. After they were seated they were, if possible, even more hyper and excitable. Three waitresses were assigned to their table. As they walked by Yami and me, I could hear their complaints.

"Man, I _hate_ birthday parties."

"I just hate the ones for little kids. Always bouncing off the walls!"

"Yeah. And we all have to _sing_ to him too!" At the last girl's announcement, they all gave a unanimous groan.

My heart sank. I heard a light thud and I looked over at Yami; his forehead was against the table. I could see that he was twitching and I felt the iciness float into my bloodstream again. I was not going to like this, I could tell.

_Owari._

Only the end of this chapter, I'm afraid. Cyeshinni helped me out with so many things that I think only half the ideas we concocted were used in this chapter alone. The other half will be placed in the following chapter. Hahahaha. Will Yami and Yuugi survive their first-ever date? Will they kiss in the spur of the moment and everyone think that a father is making out with his son? Oh my god! The evilness that comes in writing something like this! Yayyy! ::feels special:: Thank you, once again, to Cyeshinni and I send my love to my wonderful, kawaii pharaoh, YaoiShoujo. Why you put up with me is beyond me, but I love ya!!! ::hugs:: Until next chappie! Ja ne! (AND REVIEW!!!)


	4. Some Pizza and a Little Kidnapping

Half an hour after the party had arrived, all the customers looked as bad as I felt-- dreaded and annoyed that those kids would not stop screaming. Yami looked the most pissed of all, which made me very worried because he was the one person in that whole resturant who had the power to destroy everything in that vicinity. Kinda made me a little uneasy.

"I hate kids." I heard Yami grumble for the hundredth time. I sighed heavily and dropped my eyes to my knees. I was beginning to think the same thing. They were so annoying! Why would they not shut up? I was so stressed that I wanted to scream in anger as well as cry in frustration, hoping everything would just disappear. They were starting to give me a headache.

"Here you go." Came a cheery voice from above. The voice caught me off-guard and I looked up; the upbeat tone was definatly _not_ the voice of my pharaoh. He was never peppy. My eyes met the bright and beautiful waitress from earlier. As I found myself smiling at her, I suddenly remembered why Yami disliked her in the first place. Precariously, I glanced back at my pharaoh. He was not angered and for that I was grateful. He was looking at the waitress, seeming to be fascinated by something.

"Tell me," He stated.

"Yes?" She smiled at him.

"Is it just me, or do you get paid to make people wait half an hour for their pizza?" The smile disappreared from the girl's face and I started feeling the nervousness overtake me again.

"Oh no." I whispered in dread.

"Or, is it just because you get your kinky kicks this way?"

The waitress looked on to the verge of tears, so I knew I had to do something-- and _fast_. Jumping up, I lunged across the table to wrap my hand over Yami's mouth. Shocked, he looked at me before that look of surprise turned into a glare.

Laughing as if this whole thing was a joke, I turned to the distressed waitress and waved this incident away with my free hand. "It's okay." I said. "Please don't pay attention to him. He's really stressed out from all the kids' noise." The girl nodded her head in understandment and I could see that she was despiratly trying to hold back her tears. "Thank you for the pizza. And you are doing a wonderful job." I smiled at her, an action which had no reflection on what I was feeling. I was depressed over this whole unfortunate date, but I knew I at least had to make her night a little better. My words and smile seemed to help her cheer up.

"Arigatou." She smiled back. She placed the pizza down on the table and I let my hand go of my pharaoh's mouth, sitting back into my seat. "I will bring your soda as soon as possible." With that, she smiled at me one last time, threw a cautionary glance at Yami and then hurried back to the kitchen. I sighed heavily, glad that one confrontation was over with, and I looked up. I saw Yami looking at me with shock eating at his features.

"What was that?" He finally asked. "Why did you do that, Yuugi?"

"Because you were going to make her cry."

"Cry, nothing!" he exclaimed. "She was the one who waited forever to give us the pizza!"

"That was not her fault!" I hissed. "If you want to yell at someone, yell at the people who _make_ the pizzas! She has nothing to do with how long it takes to make them! Go yell at the cooks!" He stood as if he was about to do just that when I narrowed my eyes and pulled him back to his seat. Yami was surprised. My actons shocked me as well. I was usually such a nice and passive guy; perhaps stress made one as crazy as everyone says. After taking several deep breaths to calm myself down, I then completed what I was going to say to my yami. "She's just doing her job, alright? So please do not yell at her again."

"Fine." Yami said huffily. I knew that he was trying to sound very annoyed, but I also knew that he was finally listening to me and what I had to say. He was finally showing me some respect.

"Thank you." I said, grateful for his voluntary change in behavior-- even if he tried to pretend he was forced to do it. Smiling a little, I then reached out my hand and picked up a slice of pizza. The cheese slipped off the greasy dough and onto my hand before hitting the table top. For the first few seconds, I felt nothing and barely registered the fact that anything was on my hand. That was until my mind seemed to surge with pain as if my finger had been pricked with a needle or I had gotten a shot in my arm. Crying out, I dropped the pizza and brushed the cheese off my hand. It hurt so much and the burn was so awful that my hand was red where the cheese had been, but everything around that red blotchiness was pure milk white. I felt tears start to brim at the base of my eyes from the lingering pain.

"What are you doing?" I heard Yami inquire. Too afraid he was going to scold me because I did such a childish thing, I said nothing as I bowed my head. "Yuugi?" Yami reached out his hand and unknowingly placed his palm directly on the spot I had just burned myself.

"Ite!" I cried out, pulling my hand roughly away. I looked up at Yami and, our eyes locking for a moment, I could see my momentary reflection in his brilliant blue eyes. That was before my vision blurred to the waterfall of spilling tears.

"Yuugi!" Yami sounded truly concerned. He reached out his hand to take my burnt one again, but this time he was much more gentle. "Did you burn yourself?"

"Hai..." I spoke through the flowing of my tears. "Gome!"

"What are you apologizing for?" Yami asked, suddenly sounding annoyed. "You didn't do this on purpose. Lemme see here..." He examined the burn on my hand as, with my free arm, I wiped the tears off my cheeks and face. "You'll be okay." Yami finally determined before placing my hand down on the table. "It's just a little burn, but nothing that will not heal up on its own." I looked down at my hand and somehow the pain from the burn meant nothing; there was a new pain that was enveloping my heart. Yami did nothing. He did not kiss it or make any gesture to make me feel slightly better. I knew in the back of my mind that my thinking was quite irrational and similar to a teenage girl on PMS, but I was not allowed the luxury of thinking differently.

"That's it?" I asked as he was munching on his own piece of pizza. He looked at me, confused. My voice was a little raspy from the crying.

"Huh?"

"That's it?" I repeated. "You won't kiss it or touch it or do anything to it to make me feel better?"

Yami was still confused but getting angry from frustraion. "What do you want me to do, Yuugi? It's not like you have a broken leg or was shot. It's a little burn from pizza sauce. It's not that big of a deal."

"I would still like you to do something to make it feel better!"

"It was a tiny burn!" He exclaimed. "Why are you acting like this, Yuugi? I don't understand!"

"Because I got hurt and we're on a date! You should at least offer some consideration that I was burnt!" The next part I spoke with venom in my voice. "It does not matter that it was a _little_ burn, my _pharaoh_." Yami was taken aback-- I as well. I was not sure what was wrong with me, but I knew that I did want Yami's attention. Perhaps I was being a little selfish, but all I wanted was for him to be nice to me on our date. I wanted him to shower me with affection and what had happened so far was anything but.

"Fine!" Yami said, looking and sounding a little hurt by the scrutiny and heinousness in my voice. This knowledge tugged at my heart strings and I immediately wanted to apologize, but my stubbornness would not let me. Picking up my hand, he raised it to his lips, stuck out his tongue and licked my burn like a kitten. My whole body froze and my face flushed. I was surprised to see that his cheeks were red as well, but from embarassment or love I could not decipher. Placing my hand slowly back on the table once again, he looked up at me. I wanted to reach across the table and kiss him-- a feeling that had never before been so strong. He was so beautiful and completely flushed from his act, I could not help myself. I started to draw closer to him and break the gap of the table between us and Yami seemed to do the same. We almost kissed when...

"I got your soda!" Instantly, we pulled away from each other and blushed even more. The now-bubbling waitress placed the pitcher of Pepsi we had wanted down on the table. Smiling, she looked at me and her eyes never left mine. I felt nervous, but I was more so worried about Yami. I sweat-dropped when I saw that Yami was scowling at her. Never once looking at Yami, she smiled at me and even poured me some soda before setting it down again. Taking something out of her waitress apron, she scribbled something down before handing it to me and skipping off to another table of hers, lost in the world of shoujo-bubbleness. Quite scared, I looked down at the note she left me. It said, "Call me sometime. You are so sweet and kawaii! My number is..." before I could read the numbers, Yami yanked it out of my hand and read it. Turning into crazed, almost murderous eyes, he spun around to glare at the girl. He stood up and started to march over to her. Scared of getting into a horrible confrontation, I jumped up from my booster seat and flew at Yami, jumping on his back and causing him to stop.

"Stop it, Yami-kun!" I pleaded.

"That girl..." he snarled, never taking his poisonous eyes off of her. "She hit on you. She dared treat me so awfully and she gave you her number!? She must be spoken to." My knowledge of my pharaoh led me to believe he would do more than simply 'talk' to the girl.

"Iie!" I cried out, my mind racing to think of a way to keep him from attacking her and sending her soul into the vile depths of the Shadow Realm. "It doesn't matter, does it?! I am not going to call her, Yami! I would not have asked her out on this date if I thought that I would fall for someone else!"

"You do not know her like I do!" Yami snapped. "She's evil! She wants you because you're mine!"

Sighing heavily, I still hung onto Yami's back. Jumping off, I faced him and pushed him away from the girl, standing inbetween them; which, in all respects, was not the smartest place to be. "Yami, first of all, you do _not_ know her! Second of all, you need to stop watching _Death Becomes Her_! You _were_ the one who took my DVD!" I shook my head; the DVD was not something that was important to scold him about at that moment. "I am not going to call her and, after this night, I think it is safe to assume that this will be the last time I ever see her again! So please do not get angry!" My pleading seemed to finally get to him and he looked at me. He seemed to calm down instantaneously and he nodded his head, allowing the two of us to return to our booth. We started eating our food in silence.

Then the real fun started.

I say that sarcastically, you realize.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!" The noise of the birthday party had never worn down, but we had managed to void it from our minds as excess noise; you know, between me getting upset at my burn and trying to keep Yami from sending another innocent victim to the Shadow Realm... there just seemed no need to focus on the annoying ingrates they call children. But now, once again, there was reason for them to be on our minds. And that reason came in the little package known as hand-made pizza balls and blobs of cake as well as ice cubes from the drinks. And, for little kids, they had pretty good arms. I had half a mind to call some of the MLB team couches and ask them to recruit these kids.

That is, if I had any connections to those people.

And a cell phone. I would have needed one of those. But those rates are so high, it really would have not been worth it.

"Yuugi..." Yami growled. Taken out of my inner sarcastic thoughts, I looked at my pharaoh. He was shaking slightly and I knew that he was about to lose it. Dread filled me up from the inside. "I am going to hurt those kids..."

"Try to be patient." I said, although I knew it was hopless. _I _wanted to hurt them. Throw ice cream at them and down their backs and see how they liked it. But I tried to remain calm. Most of all, I tried to make Yami remain calm because an Ancient Pharaoh in the room with more detructive power than most (about the same as Anubus) and _also_ equipped with Egyptian God Cards; I did not really feel like being at the front of the _Sun_ tabloid, telling people how Armageddon did arrive in a little Pizza Hut just outside Domino City.

However, my attempts to keep him calm, cool and collected failed (once again) when some pizza was thrown in our direction and hit Yami with a _splat_ on the face. Sliding down slowly, it left a smear of red pizza sauce on his right cheek. To my greatest relief, he remained seated and did not kill them all. My old friend, the temple vein had returned and his shaking of despirate self-control had worsened, but at least we were not all mangeled and left for dead.

At least not yet.

"Mm..." I said, trying to put a bright smile on my face, even I could tell was phony enough. "Pizza?" I picked up another slice, this time determined on it not burning my hand. Placing it on the table, it did smell so delicious. Knowing it was still too hot, I decided to eat it with a fork and a knife in small bites, as if I was trying to be sophisticated. I picked up my knife and my fork. But something came along for the ride with the fork. The whole pitcher of Pepsi had been placed accidentally on the head of the fork by the waitress. Not knowing this, I picked up the utensil and all the Pepsi fell and spilled onto me. Yami's jaw dropped open in genuine shock. I froze. Wet and cold from this encounter, I could feel ice cubes swimming in a puddle of Pepsi in my shirt. Feeling tears collect again, I could not help but want to bawl. This was so utterly embarrassing!!!! Once I got over my shock enough to move, I then stood up. My blue leather clothes clung to my body and squished as I walked. "I'm going to the bathroom." I muttered before I squished and 'squelched' my way back there.

In the bathroom, I let the tears fall. Clutching my fist, I leaned against the tiled walls and I sobbed within my curved arm. Everything about that night had been one catastophe after another and I could just not take it anymore. Hell, I swear the most happiest, peppiest, Mary-Poppins wannabe would have caved and gone to join a suicidal cult much time before if put through the same torture. I felt like Frodo Baggins, not being able to stand up against the power and strength of the Ring that wanted to destroy all life in Middle Earth. I could not take it! Once I had cleaned up and wiped away my tears, splashing some water on my face, I made my way back to Yami. My head bowed in shame and embarrassment, I was not aware that the party of screaming birthday kids were migrating towards the door, being rounded up like stray cattle. They were all shoved out of the resturaunt by the woman in charge, while she apologized to every other customer as they passed. I was almost to my seat when they were leaving and I was shoved into the mass. Scared and brought back to reality in a state of panic, I screamed at the woman.

"CHOTTOU MATTE!!!! I have to get back!!! I do not belong with you!"

"Yes, I know that." One of the chaperone mothers said off-handedly. "That's why we're taking you back to where you _do_ belong-- to your home."

"No!" I tried to shove through them but proved unsuccessful. "I need to get back to my yami!"

Thinking I said something else, she smiled rather sweetly (well, as sweetly as she could in her present situation), "Yes. We're taking you back to your mommy."

"IIE!" I cried out. Realizing she was not going to listen or pay attention to me, I tried screaming for my pharaoh to hear. "YAMI!!!! YAMI, HELP ME!!!" Yami looked up from his food as I was shoved out the door.

"HIKARI!" He screamed in horror. He watched as I was shoved into a van and kidnapped at the parents got in and started up the engine. "HIKARI!!!!!!!!" Jumping over the table, he then ran out the door to the resturaunt, only to watch in terror the van driving away while I was plastered against the back of the window and screaming for him.

"YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ending notes: Muahahahahaha! ::laughs evilly until her cat, Vegeta, slaps her:: So, to recap: Yuugi is kidnapped by the diranged birthday party people and Yami needs to save him (obviously). Will he make it!? Oh, the SUSPENSE!!!!! Muahahahaha! ::ducks as Vegeta neko-kun tries to hit her again:: Please review and I will (hopefully) be able to update very soon!!! Enjoy!!! And, special thanks to Cyeshinni for helping me (again) and early thanks for her help on the next chapter. But more important thanks to Smitty because she is who this story is for. I love you, Smitty!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	5. A Pharaoh's Rescue

GOMENASAI! It has taken me _forever _to update this story:cries in the corner: I am especially remorseful towards YaoiShoujo, since this is her story. Gomen ne, pharaoh-chan:hugs:

I was crying, huddled in the corner of the van as the screaming kids surrounded me. I wanted to shout and thrash out at something (or someone) but I did not. They were kidnapping me! And Yami was not there to save me- I was not sure which one was worse. All the kids' screaming around me rang in my ears and made them sound full of static. One of the kids was sitting beside me and staring at me. His mouth was hanging open and he was just looking. I caught him out of the corner of my eye and I glared back.

"What"

"Do you miss your mommy" The little boy asked. "Is dat why you're kwying"

"No." I replied, lifting my hand to my eyes and wiping away the tears. "I don't have a mother. I miss Yami."

The boy nodded his head as if he understood and looked forward for a moment before returning his gaze to me. "I miss my mommy. It's okay to miss your mommy."

I wanted to cry.

Again.

"Shut up." I muttered before looking out the window in the back of the van. I half-expected to see Yami rushing up behind the van to save me. For a moment, I thought I did see him, but it was simply my imagination. I laid my head down on my knees and I sighed heavily. Maybe my pharaoh cared nothing about me at all. That was why he was not coming.

"LOOK OUT" There was a scream from the front of the van and then the vehicle seemed to swerve to avoid hitting something. Coming to a sudden stop on the side of the road, my ears were plagued now by the amount of crying kids instead of screaming.

"What happened" One of them yelled at the mother who was driving. It was clear that she was crying because I could hear it in her voice without having to see her face.

"I don't know..." She sobbed. "Some guy was in the middle of the street. He came outta nowhere." My mind was caught on this statement and I looked up, shocked. My heart leaped into my throat, hope filling my every void in my body. _Could it be Yami?_ I thought to myself. My mind did not even consider the possibility that it was some homeless man and not my beloved pharaoh. Looking through the window, I had to squint to see through the darkness. My heart sank into my stomach as all I saw was an old and ratty homeless man crossing the street. I was about to look away and admit my utter defeat in my Yami not loving me when I saw past the old man. Standing there _was_ Yami.

"YAMI" I screamed. Leaping up, I rushed to the door and threw myself outside. A few of the chaperones tried to grab me and pull me back in but they were too slow. I ran over to my pharaoh. "YAMI" I suddenly stopped a few feet from him, however. His hair was sticking up much like Marik's or Bakura's did. The Millennium Ring around his neck was swaying back and forth merely from the monsturous power that ommited from his body. That alone caused his clothes to flap and his eyes to shine with pure malice. I felt dread seep into my bones. I knew this look. Something bad was about to happen.

"You... took... my... hikari..." He growled, his voice completing him with the perfect possessed ensombile. "You... will... perish..."

"NOO" I screamed, only seconds too late. Powerful light illuminated through the millennium puzzle and surged across the street to the van. Striking it and everyone inside, all the souls in that car were forcably removed from their bodies and sucked into the puzzle. I watched in horror as these events unfolded. I was speechless. I could not really blame my pharaoh for this because he was not in his right mind. However, it was not very nice. Hell, he could KILL them. I did the one thing no one should do in that situation. Before the stream of souls could be trapped in the Shadow Realm, I stepped in between the souls and the puzzle. As a result, I could feel my spirit start to leave my body. No one was immune to the power; not even me. "Ya... mi..." I breathed one last time before I was exumed and collapsed. This act must have brought Yami to his senses because, not more than ten seconds after my soul left my body, it returned. As did the spirits of all the children in the party. I looked up and I saw Yami. His entire body was shaking horribly. Unable to keep his balance any longer, he collapsed onto the pavement in front of me. I sighed in relief and crawled up to him. I tried to touch him to reassure him that he was all right, that everything would be okay. But he pulled away from me.

"Don't... touch me..." I was confused. Cocking my head to one side, I then understood why he refused to let me near him. "I.. don't want to... hurt you... Yuugi..."

"You won't." I promised. He still would not let me touch him.

As Yami and I sat on the pavement, the people in the van had gotten out and were all shaken up. Most of the kids were throwing up and all the adults followed their example. They were crying and hysterical, some of them. One was even clinging to his parent (one of the chaperones) and was screaming that he never wanted to go to another birthday party again. I watched as Yami's state did not get any better and, even after forty minutes of sitting there, he was still shaking. He did not even resist when the police came and took all of us away for questioning after someone had called them. Along with the kids and party go-ers, we were shoved into the back of one of the squad cars to be taken to the local precinct. I looked out the window and sighed heavily. This was not a good sign.

Owari.

Sorry it is so short. But I just HAD to do this. It'll end soon... and by that I also mean eventually. I will try even harder to post soon and not procrastinate. Please be kind and review!


End file.
